A Night of Adventure
by Randomness Girl
Summary: When ten-year-old triplets Jolene, Joshua, and Joseph end up in the museum after hours and separated from each other, it ends up being one crazy night for the three of them.
1. The Museum of Natural History

**A/N: I don't know, some random idea I had after watching the third movie. For my readers, I know I should be working on Adventures in Pacworld, but this was already typed up in my iPod, so yeah.**

 **Obviously, I don't own Night at the Museum because this would have been the sequel.**

 **P.S. Night at the Museum came out 2006, that's the year this takes place in, just a few months later maybe and during the summer vacation.**

* * *

Jolene's POV

"That's Theodore Roosevelt," I stated proudly to my family. "He was the 26th president of our country, a rough rider, the founder of many of the national parks in our country-"

"Blah, blah, blah," my brother Joseph said, rolling his eyes. "History, history, no one cares about history!" I stuck my tongue at him in response, even though it was immature.

"Joseph," Mom scolded him, waving a finger. "You know better than to tease your sister when she says an interesting fun fact."

He rolled his eyes again and crossed his arms. "They're not interesting _or_ fun," he muttered.

Ignoring him, Mom smiled at me and said, "I didn't know that! You really know your history, Jolene." I beamed. I loved praise for my knowledge!

I turned to my other brother, Joshua. "What did you think?" I asked him. He shrugged. Joshua was shy and mute. He usually shrugged when asked his opinion, though he could tell us through sign language, which the entire family learned for him, or writing in his notebook, something he carries with him everywhere.

"You know it'd be nice if you could tell me what you're thinking for once," I told him gently. He just stared at me.

I grabbed a map of the Museum of Natural History and lead my family through the different exhibits, telling them all the facts I knew about each event and character in history.

When we reached the Hall of Miniatures, Joseph finally showed some interest in the dioramas. "Whoa," he gasped. "Those are cool! Romans look like awesome warriors, defeating everyone in their way!"

I sighed at his stupidity. "Romans didn't defeat everyone they ran into," I told him. "They were losing people through plagues, too much taxes, Christianity, and as they were spending more time dealing with their citizens, the Germans could take out many in their army. Many other groups did too, and some were Roman citizens who beat them. And they didn't always fight, you know. They also did architecture and engineering."

"No one asked you, nerd-brain!" he responded.

"I lived with you for ten years," I said to him through gritted teeth. "I can't believe I haven't killed you yet."

"You can't even beat me in arm wrestling!" he mocked. "What are you going to do, educate me to death? Plus, you're a girl!"

"You know how I feel about that stupid stereotype!" I yelled back at him. Gosh, I wanted to hit him so bad, or better yet, strap him to the highest point of the Empire State Building and wait for a lightning storm. Or even better, expose him to lots and lots of gamma rays.

The thing is, I'm a triplet. Joseph, Joshua, and I were all born ten years ago on June 2nd, and we were born with very different personalities. Sometimes, I wished I was just a twin with Joshua. He wouldn't be an annoying, idiotic chatterbox, and we would get along just fine, like every twin I know. They say that we're lucky that we have two other siblings, but I say they're lucky to have only one sibling. Being a triplet is not as fun as you'd think.

"Wouldn't it be awesome if the cowboys here and the Romans there would battle to the death?" Joseph continued his stupid talk. "I totally bet the Romans would win, with their spears and cannons that shoot fireballs."

I placed my hands on my hips. "That would never happen. The Romans lived hundreds of years before cowboys. Plus, Roman cannons never shot fireballs; it was just a steam cannon that shot regular cannonballs." My brother was so stupid at times.

He made a face at me. I just walked over to the bench and sat down, waiting for my parents to finish taking pictures. I pulled out my giant book of presidents to read while I waited. I loved learning new things! It fascinates me to read something I didn't know. I especially love history, knowing what the world was like before our time.

Something was tugging at my short, black hair. I ignored it, trying to sink deeper into the book as I read about Thomas Jefferson. What ever was tugging my bob was pulling harder and harder. Finally, the pain was too much to bear.

"JOSEPH!" I yelled. I turned around to see his smirking face, so I yanked his curly hair in return. It was easy since he liked to keep it a bit longer than a boy should. It abruptly became a game of tug-o-hair. It must've looked like we were trying to rip out each other's hair. Joshua stood at the side, watching nervously as he held his hair protectively in his hands. At least he wasn't annoying to me. If he was, it would be pretty hard to pull his hair, since he kept it really short.

"Joseph Ryan Mullings and Jolene Rebbecca Mullings!" Dad yelled at us. We stopped fighting right away. Dad was a fun, silly guy to be around, but he's serious when he has to be. When he's mad, it's scary to be the one who set off the fuse.

"You two know better than to fight, especially in public!"

We hung our heads low. "Sorry, Dad," we muttered.

"If you do that again, we are leaving this museum right away!" I gasped. This was an amazing museum! Beside me, Joseph laughed. Dad turned to him and said, "If you fight with your sister again, we're throwing away your PlayStation and its games!"

He gasped. "No!" he cried. Mom and Dad already threw away his DS and its games. His PlayStation was all he had left.

The rest of the trip was okay, though Joseph and I didn't speak to each other. I still told my family everything I knew.

"The museum will be closing in five minutes," a lady's voice announced over the speakers.

We went back to the entrance. Dad turned to us and said, "Mom and I are going to use the restroom real quick. Do you three need to go?" The three of us shook our heads. "Well, Jolene, take your brothers back to the hotel. We're going to a party tonight, and we probably won't be back until six or seven in the morning."

They went into the restroom. "Come on, boys," I said to my brothers. "Let's go."

Joshua tapped me urgently on the shoulder. "What is it?" I asked him. He pointed off into the crowd, where I saw a glimpse of Joseph running off. I immediately ran after him. "JOSEPH!" I called. I lost sight of him in the crowd. He was a very fast and agile runner.

I ran through the Africa exhibit, where it was empty. I stopped, out of breath and took a break. "Man, I *pant* need to *pant* exercise," I panted. "Where do you *pant* think he *pant* went, Josh?" No tapping. "Josh?" I turned around. I was all alone.

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaand there you have it! Sorry if the chapter is pretty short. The others should be longer, but I'm not sure. It's hard to tell in the Notes.**

 **Next chapter, you'll be able to see (or read) the point of views of Josh and Joseph. According to my sister and cousin, it's pretty interesting, so take their word for it if you're bored right now. The interesting part begins the next chapter.**

 **I'll probably update this weekly or so, since it's already on my iPod, the whole thing, so yeah.**


	2. It's Alive!

**A/N: Change of plans. I _won't_ update weekly because I realized as summer vacation is coming closer, in about two or three weeks, I'll be leaving for a cruise and I don't know if I'll be able to update, so instead, I'll update every few days. Not every day because my mom doesn't want me to use electronics every day. :(**

 **Before we start, let's learn about the characters a bit more, shall we?**

 **Jolene is the smarter of the three, and obviously loves to learn. She's so smart, instead of skipping one grade, she skipped _two_. Everything also has to be perfect, even herself, because she's a perfectionist. If she gets anything lower than a 100%, she'll freak out. She is also unaware she has a boasting problem.**

 **Joseph is your typical boy, loving anything that's exciting and whatever doesn't involve learning. He's also quite childish, and likes to play with action figures, though he won't admit it. He and Jolene have a sibling rivalry, being opposites, or because he likes to tease her for being "a nerd." In honesty, he feels inferior around her because of her excessive boasting.**

 **Joshua is mute, being born with that disability. He usually doesn't communicate with anyone, even his own family, since he doesn't enjoy conversation too much. If he could speak, he'd probably be the quiet kid. He's very shy, and scared of about anything. Because of that, he looks up to Jolene for protection, since Joseph teases him for it.**

 **Before we start again, just note in Joseph's POV, when it says the Roman or cowboy say something, that's Joseph making them speak until I say it really happened. Then the tablet came to life and they really did speak.**

* * *

Joseph's POV

I ran to that Hall of Miniatures. It was awesome, and I thought the cowboys and Romans needed a battle. I had the perfect idea in mind.

When I got there, there was no one around. Perfect. I grabbed a cowboy with a hat and a Roman guy and began the war.

"You can't be here, this is our land," the cowboy said.

"Yeah, but we're Romans," the Roman guy said. "We do whatever we want!"

And began the best war of the world.

* * *

Joshua's POV

I was scared. I didn't see where Jolene went, and got lost in the crowd. When I got out, I ended up in the exhibit with the Egyptian mummy. What was his name? _I wish Jolene were here!_ I thought.

The giant dog-things were frightening. Joseph knows how much of a scaredy-cat I was, and he loves to tease me about it, especially because I was a boy. He stuck with stereotypes a lot, or that's what Jolene says. I don't know what the word means.

It was scary being alone. I didn't know where to go, so I just sat by the Egyptian coffin, hoping someone would find me soon.

* * *

Jolene's POV

I couldn't believe it! Here I was, in the Museum of Natural History, alone, while it was closed. _Me_ , of all people!

In my head, I began to debate if I should leave so that I don't break a law but leave my brothers, or if I should stay and look for my brothers with a huge chance of getting in trouble. I chose the latter since my parents might start thinking I'm irresponsible.

First, I decided I needed help to find them. I went to the front to go out to find someone. When I tried to open the door, it wouldn't move! I began to panic. Why wouldn't it revolve?!

Soon, I calmed down. If you can't find help, wait for help to come to you. There should be a night guard coming soon. He could help me find my brothers. Or my brothers might find their way back.

I sat by the Tyrannosaurus Rex skeleton model and began to read my book.

* * *

Joseph's POV

The cowboys and Romans were all over the floor, dead. I had the two last living ones in my hands, fighting to the death.

"You'll never beat us!" the Roman guy cried.

"And why do you think that?"

"Because we are Romans! We never give up!"

"Well, that's one thing you got right from everything you just did with us," the Roman guy said. Okay, I swear that wasn't what I said. He actually spoke!

I looked into my hand and he was alive! So was the cowboy! I'm not a nerd like Jolene, but I knew this wasn't right.

"Look, boy," the cowboy actually said, "Ah hate ta interrupt yer playtime, but couldja put me down? Ah hate bein' manhandled!"

I opened and closed my mouth a few times, but nothing came out.

"Well?" I did what he asked, though I just dropped them both.

"Ow!"

* * *

Joshua's POV

I looked around the coffin for anything interesting and less creepy. I found what I was looking for.

The gold tablet thing on the wall began glowing. What did that mean?

I heard something behind me. I turned around and saw the giant dog things were alive! They aimed their spears at me. I was scared for my life! I backed up slowly, pressing up against the wall.

As I shook in fear, the coffin opened up and revealed not a mummy, which I thought it was, but a...man? Wait, a man was in that thing the whole time? How did he survive? Oh no, was he a _zombie_?!

He turned to me and asked, "Aren't you here a little late? Because the museum is closed around this hour."

I didn't make any response, just stood there shocked, looking at the scary dog things. The strange man looked where I was looking, then said, "Don't worry about the jackals. As long as you don't hurt me, they shall not harm you." He turned to them and spoke something, and they went back to the way they were when they weren't alive.

"Now tell me, who are you?"

I just stared.

"Not the talkative type, are you?"

Hands shaking, I opened my notebook, took my pen, and wrote 'My name is Joshua.'

"Pleased to meet you, Joshua," the man said, holding out his hand. I hesitated for a bit, then shook it. "I am Ahkmenrah, fourth king of the fourth king, ruler of the land of my father's. Do you mind if I ask you something?"

I shook my head.

"Why is it you refuse to speak?"

I wrote in my notebook 'I'm mute.'

Ahkmur-something's eyes widened. "Really?" I nodded.

"So, Joshua, why are you in the museum at this time?"

I turned the page in my notebook, since the other one was full. On a clean page, I wrote 'My brother ran off somewhere in here, so my sister and I went to go find him, but we got separated and I ended up here.'

He nodded. "I see..."

He got out of the coffin thing, and I was surprised to see he wasn't covered in toilet paper or whatever mummies are wrapped in. _He wore Egyptian clothing!_ He grabbed a giant Egyptian hat from a corner, which completed the Egyptian look.

"How about I help you search for your siblings, Josh?"

I nodded.

"Do you mind if I call you Josh?"

I shook my head.

* * *

Jolene's POV

I was so absorbed into my book, I stopped focusing on the door for someone to come. I really didn't care at that point; what I was reading was too interesting.

I looked up from reading about James K. Polk and my eyes landed on the wax figure of Theodore Roosevelt. I decided to skip ahead fifteen presidents to Roosevelt. It made sense since there was a life-size figure of him nearby. Plus, the museum I was trapped in was dedicated to him!

I was reading about how the teddy bear was named after him when the ground shook. I first thought it was an earthquake! I frantically searched the area for a shelter to protect me from falling objects and debris. That's when I saw that the Tyrannosaurus Rex skeleton model vanished!

I panicked. Was I hallucinating from lack of sleep? Is this a dream? Was Joseph somehow messing with me? Was I going crazy? It certainly didn't just come to life and walk off.

I heard a roar, similar to the roars in Jurassic Park. I cautiously turned around, ready to run. Okay, I take it back; maybe it _did_ come to life and walk off.

The skeleton was staring at me, or doing something to observe me since it has no eyes. It walked up closer to me, lowering its enormous head. Even though it showed no threat at that time, I couldn't help but scream.

Big mistake. It reared up and roared loudly. I turned and ran, but tripped over my shoelaces.

Instead if landing on the floor like I thought I would, someone caught me before I made impact. My savior brought me up to my feet.

I looked up at him. He looked strangely familiar. He wore glasses, gloves, a hat, and clothes from about a hundred years ago. Why was he so familiar?

"Need help, my dear?" he asked. I was too shocked to answer.

Bravely, he ran to the dinosaur skeleton, slid underneath, and ripped off one of its ribs. He slid to the other side, stood up, and held up the rib.

The dinosaur turned around.

"Want it, Rexy?" the man said. He shook it in front of the dinosaur.

It bowed and raised its rear end like a puppy who wanted to play. It looked expectantly at the man.

"Go FETCH!" He threw the bone somewhere, and the dinosaur skeleton raced after it.

I looked back at the man who saved my life. "Thank you," I managed to gasp between breaths. I was still pretty scared from the situation.

He smiled. "No need to thank me, my dear," he replied.

A brown horse trotted up next to him. He climbed on top of it and LOOKED JUST LIKE THE WAX FIGURE OF THEODORE ROOSEVELT!

"Theodore Roosevelt, at your service, twenty-sixth president of these United States-"

By that moment, I stopped listening; I had lost consciousness.

* * *

 **So looks like they know the museum is alive. What do you think of the story so far? Tell me in your reviews please! It'll be greatly appreaciated.**

 **P.S. The story is a little short, six chapter.**


	3. The Tablet of Ahkmenrah

**A/N: Third chapter! Yay! Just before we start, just to let you know, 1) Jed and Octavius are NOT going to be shipped in here 2) Because their new at being friends, I figured there's going to be lot's of arguments with each other at first.**

 **(insert disclaimer here) Let's a-go!**

* * *

Joshua's POV

I walked alongside Ahkman- Ahkmur- Ahkmop- I'll just call him Ahk.

I was walking alongside Ahk through the exhibits quietly. I stared around in awe at everything. Everything was ALIVE.

I saw Christopher Columbus, zebras, a monkey, some scary Asian warrior guys, and a giant statue thing that I don't remember what it was called but I know it was a giant head from a place called Easter Island.

I opened my notebook and wrote, 'How is everything alive?'

I tapped Ahk and showed him.

"My tablet," he responded. I blinked.

He turned to me and must've realized my confusion, so he added, "That golden tablet on the wall above my sarcophagus is my tablet, made when I was born. It has strange, magical abilities that only the gods and my father know, and one of them, as you can see, is bringing this museum to life.

"It was found many years ago inside my tomb, along with me and my parents. My parents were sent to a museum in London while the tablet and I were brought to Cambridge. After several years there, the tablet and I were brought here for an exhibit. That was fifty-four years ago. Ever since then, _everything_ in this museum came to life."

Creepy.

* * *

Jolene's POV

My bed was not soft; it was as hard as a marble floor. I was cold. There were no soft covers covering my body. My pillow was gone. Did Joseph push me off the bed again?

I opened my eyes, and instead of looking up at the ceiling of the hotel room, I was looking up at Theodore Roosevelt's face.

"Are you alright, dear?" he asked. I picked myself up so that I was sitting.

"Is this a dream?" I asked him.

"What do you think?" he replied.

I thought for a bit. "It has to be," I answered, "because you being alive is impossible!"

He stared at me. "If it can be dreamed, it can be done."

"So you're just someone in a costume?"

He shook his head. "You're harder to convince than Lawrence!"

I tried to remember all that I knew about Theodore Roosevelt. Lawrence didn't ring a bell.

"Who's Lawrence?" I asked.

He helped me up to my feet. "He's the night guard who works here," he told me. "Everyone here calls him 'Larry', though. Except the Easter Island head who calls him 'Dum-dum', but he calls everyone that. Speaking of Lawrence, he seems to be running a little late tonight, and we can't start the party without him!"

I stared blankly at him. "Party?" This was so hard to wrap my head around.

"Ah, well." He got onto his horse. "We can wait 'til he gets here. And you're welcome to join if you wish."

"I can't join," I replied. "I need to find my brothers. We got separated while leaving, and Mom and Dad trusted me to take them back to the hotel." My eyes began to water, and I did my best to hold back the tears. I don't like to cry in front of people. "I'm supposed to be the perfect child!" I whined.

"Nobody's perfect, my child," he said. "A man who's never made a mistake is the man who's never done anything."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I inquired.

"You can't have success without failure. Don't you know that, being quite clever for your age?"

I had no response. This wax figure just outsmarted me. What the heck?! _A wax figure_! _A figure made of wax that isn't supposed to have a brain!_

"I'll help you find your brothers," he continued.

Before he could say more, I quickly asked, "How are you alive? Aren't you-what's a nice way to put it- supposed to be dead?"

I immediately wished I had worded that differently, because I realized how offensive it sounded. "No offense, Roosevelt," I quickly muttered.

He laughed. "None taken at all! I get that a lot anyway. And call me Teddy.

"You probably wouldn't believe me, but it's because of Ahkmenrah's tablet. Ever since it was brought to this museum fifty-four years ago, everything in this museum came to life, and if we aren't back inside by sunrise, we turn to dust," he said mysteriously, ending in a whisper.

Okay, my brain began buzzing with excitement. I mean, this was hard to wrap my head around. First, a dinosaur skeleton tried to kill me, a wax figure of Theodore Roosevelt and Little Texas come to life and save me, and now a magic tablet! There had to be a science around it. Or what if there wasn't? Maybe science and logic will _not_ be able to explain everything.

"I don't wanna believe you," I said, "but after everything that happened in the past hour, I guess there's no explanation except that, so I have to believe you."

I can't believe I said that.

* * *

Joseph's POV

I backed up against the the wall from little people. "Okay, I'm no brainiac," I said, "but I know this isn't supposed to be real. How are you alive?"

"Well, it's a tablet an' a Pharaoh," the cowboy answered. I blinked in confusion.

"What my buddy Jedediah means," the Roman guy said, "is that the golden tablet of King Ahkmenrah brings us to life every night, just to clarify things."

The cowboy looked at the Roman guy. "That's what Ah said," he told him.

The Roman shook his head. "You did not say _any_ of that."

"Did too!"

"Then what part of what I said did you say?!"

"Ah said ' _a_ ' an' ' _tablet_ '! So ha!" The cowboy looked pleased with himself, like he won the argument.

"Those are just two words!" the Roman yelled.

"Yeah! An' Ah said 'em!"

"You are an idiot, Jed. We're finishing this argument tomorrow."

"Yer jus' scared tah be beat by me."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"We're finishing this argument the night after tomorrow."

"Umm..." I said, not sure what I just saw.

They turned to me. "What're y'all still doin' in the museum at this time, Gigantor Jr.?"

"What?" I asked. I was so confused!

"Ignore what Ah called ya, then, and answer the darn question!"

"I-I ran from my sister, and came here."

The Roman stared at me. "You do know that's against the rules, right? Running in here while the museum's closed?"

I just shrugged. Like I cared. "I don't really follow rules," I answered, "just as long as I don't get caught."

The cowboy cheered. "Now that's mah kinda man!" he exclaimed.

"Dear gods, Jed, don't encourage this behavior in this boy!"

"So what if he breaks a few rules ev'ry now an' then? Nothin' like a bit of adventure tah get the heart pumpin', don't y'all think?"

"We're plastic. We don't have hearts."

The cowboy hung his head. "An' ain't that a shame."

They looked back up at me. "Shouldn't your parents be looking for you?" the Roman asked.

I shook my head. "They're at a party. They won't be back at the hotel 'til morning." I suddenly realized I had no idea how to get to the hotel. Heck, I didn't even know how I found my way around the museum to get here!

"Now that I think about it," I said, "I think I need to leave right now. I have no idea how to get to the hotel anymore."

The Roman nodded. "That's more like it. We can lead you to the exit, and you can figure out the rest outside." They began to walk.

"But what about my sister?" I asked, slowly following them. "I'm pretty sure she came in here to look for me, and she knows how to get to our hotel."

"Fine, we'll search the museum for her first. And since we're stuck together for awhile, I'm General Octavius."

"An' the name's Jedediah Smith fer me."

"I'm Joseph, and is it okay if I carry you guys? We're going ridiculously slow."

The cowboy stopped walking and turned to me. "Well, _excuse us_ fer not havin' long legs, Mini-Gigantor, and Ah already told yah: Ah don't like bein' manhandled!"

"Well, I was thinking more like in my shirt pocket..." I wasn't honestly sure what I was doing.

"Okay, better than bein' manhandled Ah guess."

I picked them up and placed them in the pocket of my red shirt. Where we were going, I had no idea.

* * *

 **And that's chapter three! Wow, these chapters seem a lot longer on my iPod.**

 **Random question: Who's your favorite character(s) in the Night at the Museum trilogy? Mine are Jedediah and Octavius. They're really funny, andImayormaynothaveacrushonJed. *blushes***

 **Tell me in your reviews! Also tell me what you think of this fanfiction in your reviews, whether you're an author or a guest!**


	4. Getting Help

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. Well, this is kind of a useless chapter, but not too useless. This was mostly to help bring the other characters into the story. I don't know. Btw, Justice Wargrave is Mr. Owen.**

 **(insert disclaimer here)**

* * *

Jolene's POV

Before I knew it, I was riding on the back of Little Texas behind Teddy Roosevelt. We were looking around the museum for my brothers, Texas going at a slow trot. Everywhere around us, the exhibits were alive, just like Teddy said. There were zebras, Christopher Columbus, Neanderthals, ostriches, Civil War soldiers (Confedarates, to be specific), and so much more! I saw the T-rex skeleton again, holding the rib bone, and I sort of flinched when I did.

"Are you all right, dear?" he asked as I flinched.

"Yeah," I replied. "just a little nervous, that's all." I still stared at the skeleton model in fear.

He looked where I was looking, then said, "Rexy is nothing to fear. He just loves to play with anyone. Of course, for someone new, it must seem more intimidating."

I nodded, then continued to look around for any clue of my brothers. "I don't think we'll find them in this crowd," I told Teddy.

"Hmm... You're right," he answered. We'll need some help." He guided Little Texas towards the side, into the American History exhibit. I remembered seeing Lewis, Clark, and Sacajawea there earlier, but it appeared that Lewis and Clark left; only Sacajawea remained.

"Hello, my love," he greeted her. He jumped off his horse and gave her a peck on the cheek. My jaw dropped.

" _You're with Sacajawea?!_ " I asked in disbelief. "What about Alice Hathaway Lee Roosevelt? Or-or Edith Roosevelt? And isn't Sacajawea married to Toussaint Charbonneau? What's going on?" This was seriously messed up. Maybe I'm going crazy, because if I wasn't, I would have had them with their respective spouse.

"That wasn't us, dear," he told me.

"What? But the history books and websites-"

"Those were our historical selves," Sacajawea explained. "We never did anything they did."

"Oh," was all I managed to say.

Turning to the twenty-sixth president, Sacajawea asked him, "Teddy, who's this?"

Teddy stood there silently for a moment. "I'm sorry dear, but I don't think I got your name," he said to me.

"I'm Jolene," I said.

He nodded. He turned to Sacajawea and answered her question. "This here is Jolene, and she happens to be searching for her brothers who got lost in this museum after hours."

Smiling, Sacajawea held out her hand. I shook it. "Hello, Jolene," she greeted me. "Would you like help looking for your brothers?"

I nodded.

"I can help you track them, if you'd like."

I became confused. "I thought you were only a guide and translator, aren't you?" I asked her.

"I, not referring to my historical self, taught myself to track things. It was what I did to pass time while I was behind glass that used to be here."

"Wow," I said in awe. She really was amazing.

"Where did you last see them?"

I thought about that question hard, trying to recall if I saw them anywhere besides the main entrance. Unfortunately, I couldn't remember any other place I saw them. "By the main entrance," I replied at last.

She sighed. "It'll be hard, but I guess that will have to do," she said, possibly to herself.

"If it helps, Joseph's shoe size is 6 and Joshua is 5.5," I offered, hoping that information could help her.

* * *

Joseph's POV

"Try going left!"

"Naw, it's definitely the other way. Go right!"

"No, I'm pretty sure we take a left."

"An' Ah'm sure it's a right. Go right, Mini-Gigantor!"

"Jed, it's left, and I'm positive it is."

"Well, yer wrong, cuz-"

"I've been standing here for the past thirty minutes or something!" I yelled at both of them. "If we're going to search the Ocean Life exhibit for my sister and brother, which way is it?!"

They looked at each other, then looked up at me, and Octavius said, "It might be the high view from up here that's confusing us."

"Yeah, we're not used tah goin' 'round the museum with this 'ere height," Jed said. He snapped. "That's it!" he exclaimed.

"What's it?" I asked.

"Turn 'round real quick, Mini-Gigantor," he commanded me. "There's a janitor's closet back there somewhere. Couldja open it fer us?"

I did what he told me to do. Inside the janitor's closet, I saw a yellow remote-controlled car. They got into the car, which I thought was impossible.

"FOLLOW US!" Jed yelled. "WE NEED TAH GET SOMETHIN' 'FORE WE CONTINUE!" He drove off really fast after saying that. I ran after them, which was really hard. I was the fastest runner in my soccer team, but the car was too fast for me.

"Wait up!" I said to them. They took a right, and I ran into the wall. I got up as quick as I could and continued running after them.

When I almost lost them, they stopped at a T-rex skeleton holding a bone in its mouth. The skeleton looked at them, then dropped the bone. He pushed the bone towards them and stuck his butt in the air as Jed and Octavius got out of the car.

I stood there panting like a dog. I was really tired from running, especially since I ran into the walls five times.

Jed and Octavius opened the trunk of the car and took out some string. Jed tied one end to the car. "Joseph," Octavius said, holding the other end, "we need you to tie the bone with this string."

"Uh, okay," I replied. I tied the bone with the string like he said to do, and the T-rex looked like he was smiling bigger.

"Now y'all get tah ride Rexy," Jed told me.

"For real?" I asked. They nodded. "That's awesome!"

"DOWN REXY!" they yelled together. Rexy got lower to the floor. I climbed onto his back with excitement. It felt a little uncomfortable, but I didn't care. I mean, who else gets to ride a T-rex? I bet I'm the first one.

"We'll be able to find your siblings easily," Octavius told me. "You'll be able to get a better view, and we'll be able to get around much faster."

Rexy stood up, and I was able to see the museum better. Jed began to drive the car, and Rexy ran after them.

"Whoa!" I said, holding on tighter so I wouldn't fall off. He was fast!

"This is amazing!" I yelled as we ran.

* * *

Joshua's POV

'How will we find Jolene and Joseph in this museum?' I wrote, then showed it to Ahk.

"Jolene and Joseph?" he asked. Before I wrote anything, he said, " Ah, those must be your siblings!" I nodded.

"We might need some help," he said, answering my question. "Maybe we could find a way to spread out, to cover more ground." He snapped. "I know who we can get!"

I followed him to wherever he was going. He went to these scary Asian guys we saw earlier. Terrified, I hid behind Ahk as if he was my older brother or father.

"Don't worry, Josh," he told me. "Attila and his Huns are nothing to be afraid of, unless you were his enemy in his time, or were a neighboring land to his." I was even scareder.

He spoke something in some language I couldn't understand, and shook the Asian guy's- I think it was Attila's- hand. Attila said something as well, and he actually sounded quite happy, not scary. Ahk and Attila continued talking, then Ahk turned to me and said, "Attila and his Huns are going to spread out and help us search for Jolene and Joseph around the museum."

I just nodded to answer.

Attila said something to his huns, and they all split up and went around the museum. Attila stayed, though, and said something to Ahk. Ahk said something back, and then said to me, "Attila is going with us to search for your siblings."

He said something in his language, and held out his hand. I nervously shook it. I was a little uncomfortable around him, but at least we got some help. Well, that's what I told myself, because I was still very, very scared.

* * *

 **Random question: did anyone else just have a sudden interest in history and start researching the characters in the movie to see if they were real? I did. Everyone in the museum were real characters EXCEPT Ahkmenrah. In case you didn't know.**


	5. Together Again

**A/N: Okay, I actually forgot about this fanfiction. Whoops! Oh, well. Let's begin!**

 **P.S. I don't own anything but this idea and my three OCs. Also, Dexter is here just because I forgot him. DX I felt so bad, so I just put him in the chapter.**

 **P.P.S. I looked up some of the facts that are later on.**

* * *

Joseph's POV

"Woohoo!" I yelled as we ran through the halls of the museum. I loved every minute of the ride that I forgot to search for my sister and brother.

"Faster, Rexy!"

Jed stuck his head out of the window and yelled something. "WHAT?!" I yelled back. All of a sudden, Rexy stopped, and I fell off, landing next to the car. My arm seriously hurt.

"Oww..." I said, rubbing it.

"Ah said, ain't y'all s'posed tah be lookin' fer yer sister and yer brother?" Jed asked as he stopped the car.

"You know that's why we had you ride Rexy," Octavius said. "This isn't for fun."

"Uh... I might have...forgotten, you know, in his awesomeness." I bit my bottom lip in embarrassment.

Octavius shook his head. "Oh, gods, you're just as bad as Jedediah," he said.

"Hey, Ah heard that, yah know!" Jed yelled at him.

"Jed, I'm right next to you," Octavius said, covering his left ear. "You didn't have to yell."

"Yeah Ah did," Jed argued. "It's tah get it in that there Roman head o' yers that Ah ain't deaf! Y'all know Ah heard yah loud an' clear."

"Jed, I don't have time for this!"

"Umm...guys?" I asked.

"No' now, Mini-Gigantor," Jed said. "We're in th' middle of an argument 'ere."

As they continued to fight, I climbed back on top of Rexy as he chewed the bone. I was wondering when they would stop fighting.

* * *

Joshua's POV

Ahk and Attila were talking in their language, whatever it was. I kind of stayed behind, walking slowly. I was still scared of Attila, though I told myself he was there to help us look for Jolene and Joseph. I didn't see them, and I was starting to get worried.

"Hurry up, Josh!" Ahk called to me. I sped up a bit, then slowed down. "Come on, Joshua," he said. I sped towards him, and stayed close as if he were my older brother. I'd like an older brother, actually. I think that would be nice because he could protect me from scary things, like big, Asian warriors.

We continued our search, when one of the Huns ran towards us, speaking in that confusing language. Ahk spoke to them. It sounded like he was surprised and asking a question. The hun said something while he nodded.

Ahk turned to me and said, "Josh, (Hun name) just found a boy who isn't a museum figure riding Rexy near two of our miniature figurines. It could be your brother!" As he said that, I began smiling. They found someone I knew!

Joseph's POV

I sat there, bored. I was starting to fall asleep. I was getting tired of Jed and Octavius' fighting. It must have lasted for an hour or something until I heard a noise. I looked up and saw a boy with a pharaoh guy and an Asian army. As they got closer, the boy turned out to be Joshua.

"Josh?" I asked, surprised. He nodded and smiled. "Oh my gosh! Where's Jolene?" I jumped off of Rexy and looked around for her. She wasn't nearby. When I looked at Joshua, he just shrugged.

The pharaoh guy stepped up and held out his hand. "Hello," he said. "You must be Joseph, Josh's brother." I shook his hand.

"Yeah, that's true," I told him. "Who are you?"

He smiled. "I am Ahkmenrah, fourth king of the fourth king, ruler of the land of my father's." He looked over at Jed and Octavius, who were still fighting. "I assume my friends Jedediah and Octavius told you about my tablet?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty cool how it makes everything alive. If I'd known that before my family came, I'd love to come here! Why don't you guys come alive during the day? That'd be awesome!"

He frowned. "My tablet does not do that for some reason," he said. "It only works at night. I do not know why."

I frowned. "That sucks!" I exclaimed. "Can't you just, like, tell it to make you guys alive during the days? I mean, it's your tablet!"

"Some things are easier to do than others," he answered. "That is not one of them."

"Dang!" I said.

Ahkmenguy walked over to the small car, knelt down, and knocked on the roof of the car. They stopped fighting and looked out the window.

"Well, howdy there, Ahk!" Jed said.

"Pleasure to see you, King Ahkmenrah," Octavius said.

"Same to you two as well," Ahk said to them. "I believe you were helping Josh's brother here, Joseph, look for his siblings?" They nodded and looked out the window.

"And it looks like yah found one of 'em! Hoo-whee!" Jed yelled.

"That's one down, and one to go," Octavius said after him. "Who are we looking for now?"

"Jolene, my sister," I replied.

Ahk nodded. "With more eyes in the group," he motioned to all of us, including the Asian dudes, "we'll be able to find her easily. Let's stay together, to avoid the risk of losing each other. Are there any questions?"

I raised my hand. "Yes, Joseph?" he said, pointing to me.

"Okay, so I just realized this: why are you wearing a dress?"

Josh smiled at what I said, and Jed and Octavius were laughing really hard. I saw Ahk turning a bit red in his face.

"It's not a dress," he muttered. "It's a tunic."

* * *

Jolene's POV

Sacajawea lead us throughout the entire museum looking for my brothers, and I could tell she was having trouble. "Need help?" I asked her.

"Lots," she replied. "Without any tracks, I can't tell where your brothers went."

We continued our search, until we ended up back at the entrance of the museum. "It's no telling where your brothers may be," Sacajawea told us sadly. "I'm afraid I can't help you."

"Don't worry, dear," Teddy said softly to her. "At least you tried. It is hard to fail, but it is worse never to have tried to succeed. You did your best, but I guess we'll have to think of something else to find those boys."

At that moment, I saw a man in a uniform unlocking the front doors of the museum and enter. When he saw Teddy and Sacajawea, he walked over to them and said, "Hey, sorry I'm late, guys. I had to drive Nicky to the hospital after a hockey accident, and it turns out he broke his leg."

"Not a problem, Lawrence!" Teddy answered cheerfully. "We found a way to keep ourselves busy for the time being."

The man, who I assumed is Larry from what the twenty-sixth president told me earlier, nodded and replied, "Yeah, that's good." As he did, he glanced at me for a second, then did a double take. I smiled sheepishly and waved shyly. He must have realized I wasn't a museum exhibit, because he asked, "Uh, Teddy? Sacajawea? Who's this?"

Teddy beamed. "Why, this wonderful young lady here is our friend Jolene!" Wait, he just called me his friend? Ha! Take that, Joseph! I thought. I do too have friends! And it's not just anyone, it's the president and a Native American guide and translator who is also a tracker for some reason!

Larry turned to me and said worriedly, "Yeah, um, you do know that you're not allowed to be here during this time, right?" He checked his watch, then said, "It's already 1:47 right now."

"Well, it's not my fault," I told him. "My stupid brother Joseph ran inside when I was supposed to be bringing my two brothers back to the hotel. Then, Joshua and I ran back inside to get him, but then we were separated from each other. And I found out the museum comes to life while looking for them."

Larry smiled. "Pretty cool, huh?" he asked me.

"Yeah, it's really amazing," I answered, smiling back.

He walked over to the Information Desk at the giant globe, picked up the phone, and asked, "What are the names of your brothers?"

"Joshua and Joseph," I replied. "But if you're going to call them, Mom and Dad didn't give them cell phones yet."

He shook his head. "That's not what I'm gonna do." He placed the mouthpiece near his mouth and said, "Would Joshua and Joseph please come to the front? Your sister is waiting." As he spoke, his voice resonated over the intercom in the museum. He placed it back on the receiver. "That should get them to come," he said.

* * *

Joshua's POV

We were walking in silence as we looked for Jolene. The scary dinosaur skeleton went somewhere else with its giant bone, so the cowboy and the Roman, who had really hard names to remember, rode in Joseph's shirt pocket. They kind of reminded me of the movie The Indian In the Cupboard. It was really good, though Jolene says it's smarter to read the book instead. I haven't read it yet.

We were all walking when a loud voice said, "Would Joshua and Joseph please come to the front? Your sister is waiting."

"Did you hear that?" Joseph asked me excitedly. I nodded to answer, and I was pretty excited, too. Jolene is at the front!

"Larry must be with her. I can take you two to the front right now," Ahk told us. He turned to the Huns, I think they were called, said something to them, and they nodded their heads and left.

"What'd you tell 'em?" Joseph asked.

Ahk smiled and answered, "I thanked them for their help and that we could take it from here.

"Now let's get you two to the front."

He started speed-walking, and we had to sort of run to catch up with him. About a minute or so later, we saw Jolene with a guy in a uniform, a guy who was that president Jolene was talking about when we first entered the museum, and the Indian girl who was with Louis and Clark.

When we were pretty close, Jolene ran up to us and hugged us both.

"Can't...breathe..." the cowboy said as he was squished in the pocket.

"Please...get...off..." the Roman said.

Jolene immediately stopped hugging us and said, "Oh, sorry." She looked at the shirt pocket where the cowboy and the Roman were catching their breaths. She raised an eyebrow. "Got some figurines in there?" she asked. Joseph nodded.

"I am General Octavius," the Roman said, looking up to her.

"An' Ah'm Jedediah Smith," the cowboy said after him, tilting his cowboy hat a bit.

Jolene smiled. "General Gaius Octavius," she said. "Father of the Emperor Augustus, step-grandfather of the Emperor Tiberius, great-grandfather of the Emperor Claudius, great-great grandfather of the Emperor Caligula, and great-great-great grandfather of the Emperor Nero. Elected as quaestor in around 70 BC, and elected praeter in 61 BC. There's also more I know."

"Wow, you really know your history," Octavius said, then turned away in what was probably embarrassment. "I didn't even know that about myself," he muttered softly.

"Jedediah Smith," Jolene continued, "also known as Jedediah Strong Smith. Hunter, trapper, fur trader, trailblazer, author, cartographer, and explorer of the Rocky Mountains, American West Coast, and Southwest during the time of the 19th century. You're also the first white man ever to travel over the land from the Salt Lake Frontier, the Colorado River, the Mojave Desert, and into California. There's also a lot more I know about you as well."

Jed stared at her. "Okay, first of all," he said, "Ah have no idea what y'all just said there. Second, are y'all stalkin' me 'r somethin'?"

Jolene ignored him, looked at me and Joseph, and told us, "Oh, I'm so glad we were able to find you guys!" Then, before we could say or do anything, she SMACKED Joseph on his face.

"OW!" he yelled. His hand held his cheek, which was turning red. I placed my hand over my mouth. Jolene has never done anything like that before!

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" she yelled at him. "RUNNING INTO THE MUSEUM WHILE IT WAS CLOSING?! IF I HADN'T FOUND YOU, MOM AND DAD WOULD'VE KILLED ME!"

The man in the uniform ran over and used his hands to separate them. "Hey! No fighting!" he said to them. Joseph was still holding his face while Jolene continued staring angrily at him. She was breathing very hard, and it was kind of scary.

The president stepped in, too. "Jolene, violence does not solve everything," he said. "You two both need to make up with each other."

Joseph sighed, then said, "Sorry for running away, I guess."

Jolene looked at the floor and replied, "Sorry, too, I guess, for slapping you." She looked up. "So, we're even?"

Joseph shook his head and smirked. "Nope," he answered. "You're still an annoying know-it-all."

"Hey!"

Joseph laughed. At least things were back to normal. Almost.

Using sign language, I told my siblings that we had to get back to the hotel. "Oh my gosh, you're right!" Jolene exclaimed worriedly.

She turned to the man in the uniform and said, "Excuse me, Mr... Uh..."

He shrugged. "Just call me Larry," he said.

"Larry, my brothers and I need to get back to our hotel, and soon! Our parents will wonder where we are if we aren't there in the morning."

"Uh, okay," he said, then clapped his hands together. "Where's your hotel?"

"The Confort Inn. It's the one about five blocks from here to the left."

"Yeah, I don't think it's okay for you three to go out on your own at this time," he told us. "I'll have to go with you."

"Nonsense, Lawrence!" Mr. President Guy told him. "You have a museum to watch!"

"Yeah, choose someone else, like me an' Ocky 'ere!" Jed said, pointing to him and Octavus or whatever. They still were in Joseph's pocket.

"We could do it!" Octavius said.

Larry shook his head. "Nuh-uh. Not after last time." He used his fingers to pick them up from there and said, "And get out of there! I don't want either of you escaping and turning into dust."

Joseph's eyes widened. "Turn to dust?" he asked.

Jolene nodded. "Yeah," she said. "Teddy told me that if they're outside when the sun rises, they turn into dust."

"Woah."

The two tiny men were now sitting on Larry's shoulders. "Okay," he said. "The ones I trust to bring these three back are-" He was interrupted by some chittery noise.

Out of nowhere, a monkey jumped onto the president's shoulder and looked around. Jolene gasped. "That's the most adorable Capuchin monkey I've ever seen!" She held out her arm to let him on.

"Careful, he might-" Larry began, until he saw the monkey climb gently onto her arm. "Um, never mind. He seems to like you."

"Why would I have to be careful?" Jolene asked him as she pet his head. "Capuchins are very friendly creatures to humans." I swear the monkey was smiling.

The Indian girl smiled as well, and petted him with her. "This here is Dexter," the president said to her. "One of our friendliest exhibits in this museum."

"Wanna hold him, Larry?" Jolene asked, holding out her arm. Larry backed away.

"Uh, no thanks," he replied. "I'm good."

"Come on, there's nothing to be afraid of," she told him.

Nervously, he held out his arm, and Dexter jumped onto him. Larry held out a shaky hand to pet him. "Hi, Dexy," he said softly. "Do you finally like me now?" Before his hand could touch him, Dexter slapped Larry on the face. Larry looked really mad.

He raised his hand really fast, and it looked like he was about to slap him, until the president yelled, "LAWRENCE!"

Larry turned to him, pointed to Dexter, and said, "Did you just see what he-"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Lawrence, do NOT slap the monkey!"

Jolene gasped. "You were going to slap him?!" she cried. "Don't you know that's animal abuse?!" Man, I've never seen Jolene so upset before.

"But he just-" Larry started.

"Dude, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're acting like a little kid," Joseph told him.

Larry pushed his arm towards the president guy and said, "You know what? Just take him!" Dexter jumped back onto his shoulders and stuck his tongue out at him.

Larry gave him a look, then said, "So, like I was saying earlier, the only ones I trust to bring them back to their hotel are Teddy and Ahk." He pointed to Ahk and the president guy with Dexter. I'm guessing he's Teddy.

"Alright, we will accompany them on their journey back," Ahk said. He talks weird sometimes.

"Alright," Larry said. He patted both of them on the shoulder. "Be safe you two."

"We will, Lawrence," Teddy said. "Don't worry."

"Yeah, just remember to be back by sunrise." He turned to Jolene and asked, "How long is the walk from here to your hotel?"

"Should be about ten minutes or so," Jolene answered.

"Alright, that's good," he said. "Safe trip, you guys."

"Don't worry, Lawrence," Teddy said. "We won't be long."


	6. Epilogue

**A/N: The ending is here! I was kind of uninspired for this, so it might not be so good.**

* * *

Jolene's POV

Honestly, after everything that happened last night, I thought I wouldn't be able to sleep with my mind buzzing with different thoughts. Fortunately, I was able to fall asleep due to the fact I was pretty exhausted. Joseph and Joshua were fatigued as well. Once in our room, the three of us collapsed onto the beds and slept soundly.

The trip to the hotel was uneventful, unlike the experience in the museum. We just walked peacefully, talking and joking. Even Joshua was smiling.

Teddy left Dexter behind in the museum. Apparently, he could become pretty mischievous, so he was left to avoid trouble.

I woke up at around seven, about five hours before our flight left. At least the airport was not too far away. I looked at Joshua and Joseph, who were still wearing their clothes from the night before. I actually bothered to stay up later to change into pajamas.

I shook the both of them awake. "Come on, guys!" I told them. "We gotta get ready. Our flight leaves today!"

Joshua blinked, then rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Joseph just moaned, rolled over, and mumbled, "Ten more hours, Mom!"

Mom and Dad! I went over to the door that connected our two rooms and knocked. A few seconds later, my mom opened the door, dressed in a white bathrobe and a towel wrapped around her hair. I heard the shower running, so Dad must've been washing himself at the time.

"Hi, Mom!" I greeted her. "Just wanted to make sure you and Dad were here from your party."

Smiling, she said, "We came back about an hour ago. When your father and I went to check on you kids, you were all sound asleep, hugging each other. It was really cute, like you three have always loved each other your whole lives, especially you and Joseph hugging." She laughed. "I took a picture to remember that moment."

I felt myself go red. "Mom!" I whined. "Why did you take a picture of that?! Now the fact that I had a sibling hug with Joseph in my sleep will haunt me for the rest of my life!" Never did I wish so hard that I could be a twin with Joshua. It would be better because we actually get along.

"Oh, he's not so bad," Mom told me, still smiling. "I know you two have a little rivalry, but I know you love each other deep down. As siblings, you should cherish the moments you share together, especially the ones that only you three know about that other people can't experience."

I was immediately reminded of the museum. I guess that could count as a moment we shared together, but we weren't really together. We just had pretty similar experience.

To avoid more conversation of who-knows-what, I told Mom that I was going to start getting ready. She nodded and shut the door.

I turned around and saw Josh packing his luggage while Joseph slept on, muttering something about cowboys and Romans. I sighed. I walked up to him, grabbed his shoulder, and shook him as violently as I could. "Wake up, doofus!" I said quite loud. "We're gonna leave soon!"

"Okay, okay," he complained. I stopped and he slowly got up, stretching. I went over to my already packed luggage and looked for something to wear. Hey, all I had to do was wash up and get dressed since I always pack my things away after I'm done using them. Joshua and Joseph, unfortunately, just leave their stuff lying around, especially Joseph, who is such an animal. I wondered how long it would take them to finish packing

About an hour later or so, we were outside the hotel eating breakfast while waiting for a taxi to drive by, when Dad suddenly cried, "Oh no!"

"What is it, Dan?" Mom asked him.

Dad was on his laptop, checking on our flight. He turned it to us and said, "Our flight back to Oakland, California is canceled. And it looks like the next flight back home is tomorrow."

I swallowed my food. "Why's it canceled?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I don't know," he replied.

"Wait, we're not going home today?" Joseph asked in surprise.

"Sorry, sweetie," Mom said, ruffling his hair. "We aren't going home today." He began to pout.

"Well," Dad said, "I'm gonna try and book the flight for tomorrow later. We'll need to figure out where we're staying for tonight."

"Cank ee go ack inko ow hokel oom?" Joseph asked with his mouth full. I was extremely disgusted.

"Don't talk while you're chewing your food!" I told him.

He swallowed, then repeated what he asked. "Can't we go back into our hotel room?"

"Joseph, we already checked out, and I don't want to waste more money besides buying our tickets for tomorrow," Dad told him.

"Can we do something while you guys discuss whatever?" I asked them.

Dad sighed. "I guess we could take you kids somewhere while Mom and I discuss where we'll stay for the night.

"So, where would you guys like to go for the day?"

Without missing a beat, Joseph and I answered in unison, "The Museum of Natural History."

Dad had a look of shock on his face, and I could figure out why. "Since when were you interested in that museum, Joseph?" he asked him.

"Uh... I don't know," he replied, shrugging. "Maybe I suddenly found it cool, or something like that." I guess he wasn't sure how our parents would react if he said it comes to life at night. That would sound crazy, actually.

Mom and Dad stared at him for a bit before Dad stood up and said, "Okay, the Museum of Natural History it is." I looked over to Joshua and Joseph, and they were both grinning from ear to ear like crazy.

* * *

"It's kind of weird seeing them like this," Joseph said as we stared at the dioramas for the cowboys and Romans.

"Used to seeing them as tiny people?" I asked him.

He laughed a bit then answered, "Yeah." We continued staring at them in silence.

"Hey, look," I told him. "I think this one is Jed." I pointed to the tiny cowboy that looked pretty similar, but it was difficult to tell.

"Who do you think is Octavius in these guys?" Joshua asked in sign language, motioning to the Roman diorama. When I looked in, I laughed. They all looked identical.

"I don't know," I answered. "Maybe this guy in the front."

We walked over back to Mom and Dad, who were still discussing where we could stay.

"Maybe we could stay at Elizabeth's place. She lives in the next town over..."

"Alice, you know your sister doesn't have enough room for the five of us."

"I know, Dan." She sighed. "I just don't know where else we could stay."

"Um, excuse me?"

We all turned around and saw Larry standing there. "Hi, Larry!" I greeted him.

Mom looked at me, surprise written all over her face. "You know this man, Jolene?" she asked with shock.

"Yeah, uh..." I tried to come up with a believable story. "We... met outside the museum as we were going back." I wasn't used to lying, and I didn't like it, but I didn't want them to know that Joseph ran back inside, because that would lead to me telling them that the museum comes to life at night, and that would make me sound insane. Luckily, Mom and Dad trust me all the time, so they believed what I told them.

Larry held out his hand. "I'm Larry Daley, night guard of the museum," he said.

Dad took his hand and said, "Dan and Alice Mullings. I guess you already know our children Jolene, Joseph, and Joshua."

"Yeah, your daughter and sons are great. Um, I happened to hear you guys talking about where you needed to stay?"

Dad nodded. "Our flight was canceled, so we're trying to decide where we can stay for tonight."

"Well, maybe your kids can stay here in the museum during the night," he offered.

I could tell Mom was uncomfortable with the idea. "Are you sure about that?" she asked with skepticism.

"I do it with my son, Nicky, and he loves it here," Larry replied. "I'm sure your kids will enjoy it."

"Mom, please?" I begged her.

"Come on, can't we do it?" Joseph pleaded. Joshua put on his puppy-face, which is seriously hard to resist.

Mom and Dad looked at each other. "They do seem to like it here, strangely even the boys..." Dad said.

"Larry, do you happen to have Wi-fi in the museum?" Mom asked.

He shook his head. "Sorry, why?"

"Well, I guess we could stay at Elizabeth's place where you can buy the tickets..."

"Hmm... alright." Dad turned to Larry and said, "They can stay." The three of us cheered. Well, two of us, since Josh is mute.

"Here's my number, in case you want to check on them later." Larry wrote on a piece of paper and gave it to Dad. He put it on his phone, then gave it to Mom, who did the same.

The hours went by so slow, and I could hardly contain my excitement. I couldn't wait to see my friends again!

I couldn't stay still at all as I dragged my luggage to the museum. Larry was waiting at the front with a boy about our age with crutches and his leg in a cast.

Mom kissed us on the foreheads. "Bye, guys," she said. "We'll call you later to see how you're doing."

"Okay, bye," I said.

She squeezed us a bit, then said, "Love you three." Afterwards, she climbed into the taxi Dad was waiting in, and they left.

Larry came down the steps to help us bring our belongings up. At the top, he introduced us to his son Nicky.

"Are these the ones you said stayed in the museum when it closed?" he asked his father.

"Yep," he answered his son as he brought our stuff through the revolving door.

"So, they know?"

"They know."

The next few hours were a blast as we got to hang out with Larry, Nicky, and all the museum exhibits, especially Ahkmenrah, Teddy, Sacajawea, Jedediah, Octavius, and most definitely Dexter. Joseph and Joshua were having a good time as well, except for when Joseph found out he wasn't the first person to ride Rexy.

As Dexter was doing adorable little tricks for us, Larry handed me his phone. "Your mom wants to speak with you," he said.

"Hello?" I said as I brought the phone to my ear.

"Hi, sweetie," Mom said.

"Hi, Mom," I replied.

"How are you guys doing?"

"We're fine. How 'bout you and Dad?"

"We're both fine. Your father was able to buy us tickets for the flight tomorrow."

"That's excellent!" I exclaimed.

"Tell me, are you and your brothers having a good time?"

"We're having the time of our lives!"

"That's great! So, what did you guys do so far?"

"Uhh..." Do I tell her the truth?

* * *

 **I know the mom was creepy for taking a picture of them sleeping. My mom does that with me and my sister, so that's where I got the idea.**

 **Well, hope you enjoyed this! I am planning a sequel that I have not started yet. 'Til next time!**

 **-RG**


End file.
